There has been proposed a system including an initiator, which is a wireless communication device for transmitting data, and a target that is a wireless communication device for receiving the corresponding data. In a case where a size of data planed to be transmitted to the target is equal to or less than a threshold value, the initiator uses NFC (which is an abbreviation for near field communication) to transmit the data to the target. Meanwhile, in a case where the size of data planed to be transmitted to the target is larger than the threshold value, the initiator performs a connection handover from NFC to Bluetooth (which is a registered trademark), and uses Bluetooth (which is a registered trademark) to transmit the data to the target.